How to Be a Heartbreaker
How To Be a Heartbreaker (Come essere uno spaccacuori) è una canzone di Marina and the Diamonds presente nell'episodio Faida, il sedicesimo della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Brody Weston e Rachel Berry. La canzone inizia con Brody che si avvicina una ragazza seduta a un tavolo. Comincia a ballare con lei mentre canta, guardandola intimamente. Tutti nella zona cominciano a ballare con i propri partner, cantando di sottofondo per Brody. Si ferma la musica, dopo un grande sospiro, Brody dice "Almeno credo" e la musica ricomincia. Brody è spinto in ascensore dalla donna misteriosa, come se fossero sul punto di baciarsi. Rachel va poi in giro per il suo appartamento a Bushwick, cantando. Mentre Brody e la donna ballano intimamente in ascensore, Rachel si sente confusa. Raggiungono il piano, e tutti i partner ballano con Brody e poi tutti entrano nelle loro rispettive stanze. Chiudendo le persiane, si tolgono i vestiti e Brody spinge la donna sul letto, che indica che stanno per fare sesso (come egli dice che accetta solo i soldi in contanti). Rachel finisce poi la canzone, dicendo: "Almeno penso". Testo della canzone Brody: Rule number one, Is that you gotta have fun But baby when you're done, You gotta be the first to run Rule number two, Just don't get attached to Somebody you could lose So le-let me tell you This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger Brody & Rachel: We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you Brody: At least I think I do Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Brody & Rachel: Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you Brody: Rule number three, Wear your heart on your cheek But never on your sleeve, UnIess you wanna taste defeat Rule number four, Gotta be looking pure Kiss him goodbye at the door, And leave him wanting more, more Brody & Rachel: This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you Brody: At least I think I do Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Brody & Rachel: Cause I lo-lo-love you Rachel: Girls, we do, whatever it will take Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two So it's better to be fake Rachel & Brody: Can't risk losing in love again, ba-abe This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you (Brody: At least I think I do) Ooooooo, ooooooo, ooooooo Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you At least I think I do Curiosità *Dean Geyer doveva cantare il suo primo assolo in Come nei film, avrebbe dovuto fare El Tango de Roxanne da Moulin Rouge!. Ma poi a storia è stata spostata all'episodio Faida e quindi è stata cambiata anche la canzone in How to Be a Heartbreaker. Galleria di foto HTBAHB.png howtobe.PNG Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Brody Weston Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four